Behind the Door
by Ajerzaaddict
Summary: When she locked the door, their relationship changed from rivals to lovers, something no one needed to know. AU. Written for the Jerza lovefest 2016 on Tumblr. Day 4: Secret


"Come in." Jellal replied to whoever who knocked on his door.

"Jellal, is there anything you still need me for?" It was his pink haired secretary. "If not, I'll take my leave now." It was an agreement he made with her that she would always inform him before she got off from work.

Jellal glanced at the time displayed on the lower right corner of the computer screen. It was already 7pm. And today was Friday. She probably had a date with her silver haired boyfriend.

"Sure. Nice weekend, Meredy."

"Thanks, you too." Meredy smiled brightly and retreated from the room.

"Hey, Meredy."

"Yes?" She halted and looked back at him.

"Have all the other staff left the office already too?"

"Yes. Oh, except for Miss Scarlet, I think."

"I see. Thanks."

"No problem. See you next week."

"See you next week."

Once the door was closed Jellal refocused on the task at hands. His team didn't do well this month. Their sales figure was 10% lower than what Erza's team had achieved, which was unacceptable. He needed to adjust their next month's target and work schedule to increase their sales much more if he still wanted to stand a chance for this year's title for best sales team.

It didn't take long for his work to be interrupted again when another person knocked on his door. He had a good idea on who this person would be. He leaned back against his chair and relaxed before asking them to come in.

The door opened and Erza Scarlet stepped inside. She locked the door behind her - he knew because he recognized the "click" coming from turning the thumbturn on the lock - before walking in. Her usual confidence was manifesting itself in her posture and moves: head up, back straight and hips swaying gracefully as her high heels landed softly on the carpet without making a noise, but also in the exceptional small triumph smirk on her lips tonight. She didn't wait for him to ask her to before she swirled the guest chair around and took a seat in it from the opposite side of his desk.

"Wanna come with me for dinner at my home? I don't have anything prepared by we can always have order-in."

"Not tonight, Erza. I'm sorry."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do you not want to because you are upset that my team outdid yours this month?"

"You know that I'll never get upset over your achievement, Erza. Your team has outdone mine more than once before and I don't remember acting sullen with you in the past when it happened. I'm just not that kind of men who will get jealous of his girlfriend because she's smart and competent, or you wouldn't have loved me, no?" Jellal grinned.

Erza rolled her eyes but not without blushing lightly at Jella's attempt at flirting. "Don't sweet talk me. So why not coming tonight?"

Jellal sighed and got serious. "I'm not upset with your team's good work but I do feel upset with my team's underperformance this time. I want to have the next month's plan being ready for briefing to my team on next Monday morning. And I have to finish working on it tonight because, you already know, I'm going to spend this weekend at my parents' home for their anniversary party."

"I know about the party. That's why I think maybe we can spend some time together tonight. To make up a little for the lost of our precious dating time, you know."

"I'm sorry, Erza." Jellal truly was. Busy work and a secret relationship meant that their dating was usually arranged during weekend only at either of their homes or outside the city. And he knew that it was already the second consecutive weekend which they didn't get to spend with each other; although last weekend, it was Erza who was not available because one of her best friends was getting married.

"It's fine. I'm not complaining. I simply miss my boyfriend and think that maybe he needs a little encouragement from me because he has just received a disappointing news at work today."

Erza was looking at him with this mischievous glint in her eyes when Jellal suddenly felt her foot rubbing him in between his two knees under the table. He watched with anticipation as she removed the band used to fasten her hair into a ponytail next, letting her red tresses fall freely like a waterfall, before undoing all the three buttons of her blouse, revealing her deep cleavage and her light pink bra to him.

"I think your boyfriend will very much appreciate how considerate you are." Jellal loosened his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt as he smiled widely back at Erza. The temptation was too strong to ignore because the last time he touched her, it was already two weeks ago, and he would not get a chance to for another week too if he rejected her now. Granted, he still should not give in to his desire because office was _definitely not_ a place for sex. More importantly, what if they were being caught fucking in their office? But then the risk was also what made having sex in the office more exciting and satisfying, and thus more tempting. He knew because they had already tried it before.

Jellal lost the contact of Erza's foot on his knees when she moved the chair backward and stood up. She took her blouse off and dropped it on his desk as she rounded the said furniture to approach him. A hand on his armrest, she turned his chair to her so that they were face to face, before she cupped his face and leaned down to capture his mouth in hers for a hot kiss. Jellal held Erza by the waist with both hands, pulling her closer. She held onto his shoulders before climbing into his lap. The hem of her skirt went up to her thighs, revealing the lace band in flowery pattern of the black thigh high stocking she was wearing today. Her extra weight made the chair squeaked in protest. Jellal freed one hand to grab at the edge of the desk to steady both the chair and themselves as Erza slid her tongue inside his mouth to seek for his and rubbed her breasts against his chest.

By the time their mouths were finally separated from each other to get some air, Jellal could already feel his hardness pressing up against Erza's stomach. With a satisfied smirk, Erza got off him and kneeled on the floor to unbuckle his belt before also unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. He lifted himself up a little to allow her to pull both his pants and underwear down to set free his member from the confinement of the clothes. She strokes him gently with her cold fingers first, sending shivers up his spine, before she took him into her mouth, treating him with licks and sucks which made him sigh and groan. He closed his eyes to swim in the pleasure her mouth and hand were making him feel as his hands moved on their own, threading their fingers through her tresses and grasping a few in them. He had always have this unexplainable infatuation for her red, long and soft hair. Everything felt extra good when he held onto her by her locks. But he did his best to restraint himself from pulling those alluring tresses to get her to take him in more because he wouldn't want to hurt her or to cause any damage to her hair.

"Erza…stop." Jellal called out when he knew that he couldn't hold back much longer if Erza continued working on him but to release himself into her mouth was not something he wanted to do tonight.

Erza took her mouth off him and stood up. While he took some time to breath and to find the strength to stand up, she hitched up her skirt to her waist, making a show of pulling her panties down from her hip bones, over her thighs, down to her knees, to her lower legs and to her ankles, before kicking them away. He smirked, watching her every move with appreciation and lust.

Jellal kicked his pants and underwear off his feet too when they fell on the ground after he stood up finally. He closed the distance between Erza and him with one large step and forced her to step back until she was half sitting on the desk and half standing. He found his place between her thighs and brought her arms up and onto his shoulders making them cross behind his neck. He then wrapped an arm around her waist and leaned forward to kiss her on her lips, then on her jaw, before attaching his lips to the side of her neck. His free hand moved to her breast, scratching and pinching a hardened nipple with two fingers through the thin and soft fabric of her bra. His member was ready at her entrance, but he teased her by stroking her folds with his tip without pushing through. He relished in the way she trembled uncontrollably and in excitement under his domination, and also the way she moaned with pleasure but also with repression for fearing that her sound would be heard by a random security guard patrolling the office at night.

His mouth found Erza's again when Jellal finally allowed himself to slide inside her. Erza couldn't help but let out a small but sharp cry when Jellal fully filled her up with one forward thrust of his hips. She hooked a leg around his hips as he began to move, sliding in and out of her with fluidity and at a steady rhythm. When Erza began to press her lower leg hard against his back to urge him to go deeper into her, Jellal put more force in his thrusts and sped up his pace in response. Erza buried her face in the hollow of Jellal's shoulder doing her best to muffle her moans. Her breath was warm and wet on his skin. Jellal shut his eyes close and pressed his face against Erza's hair, growling lowly as he felt both her contraction and his own pulsing growing intensive. He let go of her breast but squeezed her bottom when he let loose his restraint and emptied himself inside her. Erza sunk her teeth into his shoulder hard when he almost finished as she felt her own organsm coming. Jellal let out a small cry feeling the pain she inflicted on him with the bite. A mark on his shoulder would be unavoidable but he didn't really care about it.

Jellal wrapped his arms around Erza while she put her leg down on the floor and rested her face against his shoulder, both feeling satisfied but weak to move after coming down from their climax.

"Are you sure that you are still in the mood for work after this?" Erza was the first to break the silence.

"Maybe not, because I'm going to miss my girlfriend and her encouragement." Jellal chuckled. "But mood is not something I use to decide what should be done."

"There's no urgency in your briefing on next Monday."

"I guess there's no. But I don't like delaying the work when it can be done sooner." He kissed her ear and whispered. "Sorry."

Erza raised her head to look at Jellal.

" _I'm_ sorry." She pecked him on the lips. "I don't mean to guilt you." Pushing him gently, she stepped sideway to free herself from his embrace.

They cleaned up and got dressed again. Jellal gave up the tie because there was really no need for it now when he was not meeting anyone. Erza also decided not to tie up her hair again since there was no one in the office now to care about the change of her hairstyle after going into Jellal's room.

Jellal followed Erza to the door and pulled her in for another kiss before she left.

"Maybe we shouldn't keep our relationship a secret anymore, if the lack of our time together really upsets you."

"Boss won't be happy to learn about our secret." They were employed as these rival leaders who compete with each other in sales to motivate the teams to earn more money for the company. "He's going to judge our performance differently if we tell him that we are dating. Don't be worried. I'm still fine with how things work between us, at least for the moment."

"But the secret also can't last forever. Let's discuss it more when I come back." He cupped her face and caressed her lips with his thumb. "Go out with friends while I'm not around, just enjoy yourself ."

"I'll. Safe trip and have a nice weekend with your parents."

"Thanks. See you on Monday. I love you."

Jellal kissed Erza again, just couldn't get enough of her.

"I love you too. See you on Monday."


End file.
